


We’re all gonna die

by daddybree



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybree/pseuds/daddybree
Summary: An Among Us Fanfiction:). A group of people stuck on a foreign planet. They are on a mission, being monitored by scientists to see how life would work. When one day, a terrible accident occurs. Someone broke a test tube with a parasite in it, and goes on a rampage. Everyone is one the look out and trying to figure out who it is. Will they survive?
Kudos: 2





	1. Hello!

Hello! Thanks for reading my Fanfiction! This is my first one so it might not be very good, so sorry about that. I will try to post a chapter a day, and a good length too. Please give me things I could do better in the comments or what you want to see next in the story! Happy reading!


	2. Part 1

I grab my letter and grab my bag. I packed it last night. I put on my shoes and go to the living room. Dads asleep. I sigh. I wanted him to send me off, but I guess everything isnt always going to go how i want. I kiss his forehead and walk to the door. I walk out and start walking to the bus stop. I always liked public transportation, although it wasnt always perfect. I get to the stop and wait, the sun starts rising. A brisk breeze blows and the bus stops infront of me. I get on and swipe my card, the door close and i go take a seat. I watch out of the window, the buildings slowly passing by. I wont miss this place. After about 30 minutes, many people had gotten on and its finally time for me to get off. I step off the bus and look at the building, its huge. I walk into the building and show them my letter and all the documents they need. It doesnt seem like there are many people here. They check my bags for weapons or drugs then send me up. I step onto the elevator with the security guard and they press a button. The elevator starts moving. After many minutes of awkward silence, the doors open and i step out. A lady in a lab coat greets me.  
“Hello! You must be Kai!” She says enthusiastically, as she looks at her clipboard.  
“Thats me” I say and hold out my hand. She shakes my hand and smiles.  
“Youre actually the first one here! Sit tight while we wait for the others, then I will explain some things. You can change the channel on the tv or look through a pamphlet of the mission.” She says. I nod and she walks away. I grab a pamphlet and sit in one of the chairs. After about a hour, everyone is here.  
“Welcome everyone! You have all been accepted to do this mission because you all have unique traits. I am Doctor Parker, I am the lead scientist of this experiment. So before we leave, I must explain some things to you.” She says and looks around.  
“First, you can have no communication to the people here, like friends or family. There are reasons for this and if we find out that you have been, there will be consequences. Secondly, you will have to wear a suit the entire time youre there, except when youre in your dorm. You will have a room to yourself that you can decorate as you wish, but you may not have other crewmates in your dorm. Thirdly, you will have scheduled meal times and a curfew. Breakfast is at 6:30 am, lunch is at 1:00 pm and dinner is at 5:30 pm. Your curfew is 10 pm, you may not be out of your dorm after that point.” She says and someone puts up their hand.  
“Uhm miss... Why cant we have other people in our dorms?” Someone asks, they have a little bit of an accent.  
“It is to avoid pregnancies and avoid sickness” She says  
“ Continuing on, you will have daily tasks. These tasks could be fixing wires to emptying the garbage. You will have different tasks everyday. As i said earlier, you will have to be wearing a space suit when youre not in your dorm. So follow me to get those” She says and starts walking. I stand up and follow her, with everyone else behind me. We walk into a room, there are 12 different colored suits.  
“ These are the suits, you will pick a color. They are different color so you can be easily identified. Please pick a suit.” She says and steps out of the way. It seems everyone already has a color in mind. I just grab the plain black one, its quiet pretty. Everyone is holding a suit and you can hear some chatter and whispering.  
“ Now that you have picked a suit, you must change into your suit. If you look behind you, you see 3 locker rooms. One male, one female, and one other. Please go in your corresponding locker room and put on your suit.” She says and does a shooing motion with her hands. We all crowd into the locker rooms. As im putting on my suit, someone walks next to me.  
“Hi, Im Molly!” She says as she keeps putting on her suit, she chose yellow.  
“Hello, im Kai” I say and put my helmet on.  
“Are you excited?” She asks. I shrug and walk out. A few others are there too. We wait until everyone is back out.  
“ Now that you have on your suits, I will explain to you how they work. Tasks will pop up onto the top left corner. You must complete them and they will go away. Above those tasks, you will have a progress bar. The progress bar shows you how far along you are with your tasks. On the right, there is a map. It might be kind of confusing at first so it is always helpful, it will show you where you are and where your tasks are. Any questions?” She asks and pauses. There is silence. “ Alright, lets get going!” She says and leads us to the room with the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)


	3. Part 2

Everyone grabs their bags and loads them onto the ship.  
“Everyone, Take a seat in the corresponding seat” She says. I put my luggage under the seat and sit down. Next to me is brown. I yawn. I haven’t been able to sleep all  
week. I look and see that everyone is seated.  
“Now, please buckle up. Its going to be a long flight, so feel free to take a nap or socialize” She says and walk to a different part of the ship. The door to the ship starts to close.  
“Hi, Im Syd” The person in the brown suit says.  
“My name is Kai” I say.  
“ What college did you come from? I came from xxxx college” He says.  
“Wow, you sure traveled a long way. Im from xxx college, its pretty close to the city we are in” I say and look at him. He smiles at me, I smile back.  
“What are some things you’re into?” I ask and fidget with my hands. I find it quite hard to talk to people.  
“Im really interested in art and reading. My favorite season is winter, and my favorite color is brown. What about you, what are some of your favorite things?” He says  
“ Ah well, i was originally going to go into architecture but my mom wanted me to study astronomy. Some of my hobbies are....hm, i guess i dont do much besides school... My favorite season is winter as well, and my favorite color is light blue, like a baby blue.” I say. We continue talking for a while, but i start getting tired. I lean my head on the back of the seat.   
I am suddenly awoken from a lot of shaking. I fell asleep and had used browns shoulder as a pillow, i must apologize for that.   
“We are about halfway to our destination, we should reach there by dinner time.” The captain says. The intercom clicks off. I look at brown.  
“I am berg sorry for sleeping on you” I say and bow a little.”Ill make sure i wont do it again” I say.  
“Your head was quite heavy...” They say and look at me.  
“Im really sorry about that..” I say and look down.  
“But its okay cause youre cute” He says. I keep looking down. I hear them laugh a little. I stretch a little and yawn again. I look at the pamphlet again. This place doesnt look half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post =3=


End file.
